Rules
Here, We want to share about how to act on this wikia. We are your elders (Muhaha), and we expect these to be followed. You don't want an angry founder after you with a pitchfork, so, behave my little children. <3 Also, if you have an idea for any rules, tell us! Rules *You may NOT edit anybodys profile without their permission. *Character pages are required for your character. It is your choice to not fill it out, but we need some information on your cat, so, just fill it out. It doesn't have to be up to date completely, but we hope it will be. *You may not edit any other character pages by someone unless given permission, or if your just adding categories, then that's fine. *We don't accept 1 sentence roleplays unless there's nothing /I mean it/ like, nothing to do. If the person hasn't responded, please be patient. We are from everywhere in the world and we all have with different time zones. *Powerplaying. No. Powerplaying. End of sentence. Ex: "John slashed his claws against Nicks throat, killing him instantly." "Nick dodged and killed John with a throat slice." You may dodge SOMETIMES and kill SOMETIMES but, no powerplaying like that. Please. *If the page says "We state that no contributor, moderator or rollback should edit this page." We mean that you guys, may not edit this page without notifying me or an admin. *Have fun! Be creative. This is for roleplays from animals, and we try to be realistic. *No bullying. If I hear about you bullying another person on this wikia, well..let's just say "It won't be pretty." A wikia is a community, not divided teams. We will respect each others privacy and make sure we will be buddies, not bullies. (Yep, got that from school) *I choose admins for a particular reason. So, be nice little boys and girls and listen to your fellow admins. If you have a complaint, please notify me on my wall. Or if I am not on at the moment, notify an admin. Expectations *Coming soon * Chat Rules *Please don't talk behind peoples back. It can really hurt, but please talk to me or the admins if you have concerns about someone or about the wikia. *We have roleplay pages, don't roleplay on the chat please. *PM are used only for private stuff for me and admins. If I hear people are using it to share or exchange stuff that could hurt someone, the chat might be disabled. (And no one likes that!) *We're watching you.. <3 Ranks *'*********PLEASE JUST DON'T**********' I've had way to many people ask me to be an admin. Just don't. I know what I'm doing, and I pick the people who I trust. We will have a conversation and you can apply to be a different rank. Do not be sad, or complain about who I pick. One day, you could be an admin as well. Just prove it. ~~'Our Crew~~' *'Founder: Dusk' *'Admins: A10' *'Bureaucrats: None' *'Rollbacks: None' *'Moderators: None' *We will get blogs where you can apply soon. Thanks! Category:Help Pages